


Nightmares

by Serena90



Series: Memories [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Chan, Childhood Trauma, Dark, Heavy Angst, M/M, Molestation, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Touching, Pedophilia, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serena90/pseuds/Serena90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron Weasley keeps having nightmares after discovering Scabbers was Peter Pettigrew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> It just occurred to me that no one asked Ron what he thought of his pet, the pet he had slept with in his bed, turning out to be a grown man and a Death Eater.

The redhead turned on his bed, breathing heavily, sweat running down his pale face. He whimpered, his hands fisting the Gryffindor red sheets. His legs were tangled up and he felt trapped. His lips moved continuously and silently mouthing the words "no" and "stop". Suddenly, he woke up, sitting up on the bed violently, a silent scream rising from his chest.

He panted looking blankly into the curtains of his bed. His blue eyes seemed unfocused and his fingers twitched without his notice. His heart was beating wildly against his chest. An odd feeling of repulsion curled in his pasty white skin. He had been having nightmares for a long time. Ever since he had discovered the innocent pet rat he had, was actually a Death Eater in his animagus form.

He choked a sob. He had been dreaming terrible things. He hoped it was a fertile imagination but he had trouble believing he was that creative. The things that appeared in his dreams were things he didn't want to think he could come up with... but the other alternative was worse. So he must have picked up all those things from overhearing conversations on his brothers, after all, where would have learnt it otherwise?

"It was just a nightmare", he said to himself, trying to soothe his anxiety.

He looked down at Percy's old pyjamas clinging to his body and uncomfortably damp with sweat. It took a few minutes for him to realise that the logical course of action was having a shower. He told himself it took so long to realise because he was still half-asleep. He sighed and stepped out of his bed. The stone was cold under his feet. It was still very dark, the only light came from the moon outside and he thought for a second of Professor Lupin. But with Professor Lupin came Scabbers and he bit his lower lip fiercely.

He breathed in deeply. He could hear the calm breathing of his roommates. He opened his blue eyes, not having realised he had closed them. He looked briefly to Harry's bed, but he was asleep like the others and what would he say? He shook his head. Anytime the subject of what happened that night came up, his best friend got that heartbroken look on his face. The look that said "I almost got someone who loved me and escaped the Dursleys and then it all went to hell". So Ron and Hermione avoided the subject as well.

He looked away. It was still dark but he could see a bit clearer, his blue eyes becoming used to the darkness. Trying to be quiet, he grabbed his things and went to the showers, glad that no one was awake. He wondered how he would justify taking a shower in the middle of the night. He turned on the lights of the communal showers and put his change of clothes on one of the sinks.

By accident, he met his own gaze on the mirror. He blinked. He couldn't recognize the boy in the mirror. His bright orange hair seemed opaque and his happy blue eyes looked dead. Had his skin always been that pale? His entire body seemed to tremble. He shook his head forcefully, trying to expel these thoughts from his head. He was overreacting. It was all in his head.

His fingers started to unbutton his stripe pyjamas. He paused. He looked at the half-naked boy in the mirror. He looked lost and vulnerable. He looked like a victim in one of his family's war stories, the one his dead twin uncles would save. But he wasn't a victim, nothing had happened. It was a fertile imagination and a perfect villain. Nothing in his nightmares had ever happened. Learning that Scabbers had been a Death Eater had just put him and his subconscious on edge. Nothing else.

He could feel a breath on the nape of his neck, the small hairs raised. He felt a ghost hand caressing his chest possessively, two fingers rubbing his pink nipple, a disgusting purring voice saying, "That's it, good boy".

"It was just a nightmare", he said to himself firmly.

But he turned away from the mirror. His face was pasty pale and the cold sweat felt disgusting on his skin, which was why he had the need to shower. His fingers trembled as he took off his trousers, but it was cold in the empty bathroom. He put his clothes in the elves basket and if he hurried to get to the showers, it was simply because it was awkward to stand naked. If it took two tries to turn on the shower, it was because it was dark and he was spooky. He showered with boiling hot water. He stayed there for over an hour. And if tears spilled his eyes, well, the shower covered them up.

The next morning, when Harry asked him why he looked so tired, he put on a fake smile and laughed it off.


End file.
